"Sunny"
Sunny, along with her twin Renée, are the first characters to join Louis on his adventure through the Otherground and is considered the third main character in Undertale: The Otherground. Unlike Louis, she is what is known as a Bottom Dweller, meaning that she was born underground as opposed to being born on the surface like few other humans surviving in Haven. Thus, she and her twin have never seen the Sun before. Upon her sister meeting the "Boy From Above", she is convinced by her to come with her as she travels with the boy and helps him along his journey. Profile Appearance Sunny in her current design is a young girl in a brown shirt with denim overall shorts. She wears worn-out canvas shoes, and around her neck, she wears her mother's locket. She has curly brown hair which she ties up into a side-facing ponytail, and is of Hispanic descent- thus, her skin is tan by nature. As seen in some official artwork, her irises are a pastel yellow color, matching up with Purity being her designated soul type. Sunny, much like many other protagonists in the game, has seen many sprite changes throughout her existence. Personality Sunny is, contrary to popular belief amongst the community, not an idiotic and innocent kid unaware of the world's problems. Purity is the understanding of these problems and dealing with them in a rational and mature way. Thus, she seeks to create Justice, but in a more peaceful manner- unless provoked. Meanwhile, being a child, she can still be naive and make foolish decisions. She's designed to be the counterweight to Renée's firm and tempered nature, creating a balance in their relationship as sisters. In-game, she seeks to keep peace amongst her friends and maintain order in her surroundings. She does not like killing, but will if she is at her last resort. Gameplay & Skills In-game, Sunny is a talented flute player, and will play songs to create adverse effects in her environment, especially via music puzzles She is also very strong in her ability to use WP, a special skill some humans can master to produce magic-like effects upon their target(s).. Sunny, just like all humans that do not have Innovation as their soul, is able to utilize a special ability known by monsters as WIllPower (WP). With WP, Renée can learn many special moves that behave like magical spells. One, for example, sends bursts of fiery devastation from her fingertips. As Sunny's soul type classifies under the Pastel Soul class (see Soul Color Wheel for more info), she can store a maximum of 10 WP. However, she has less HP by default as a tradeoff (15 HP), and has a weaker attack in battle. Gallery Normal_Sunny_FrontV1.png|Sunny's original sprite and design in Demolitale Trivia * Sunny was originally the secondary in a game called Demolitale, and was like the main protagonist's sidekick. One day, all three Demolitale games were fused into one was renamed to Undertale: The Otherground. In this game, she retains her role as secondary protagonist, but due to further importance being built for her over the time we've been working on this project, she's become more of an enjoyable and useful character. * Sunny's nickname works with Renée's name to be a play on words of the words "Sunny" and "Rainy". Alongside this, Sunny is indeed a nickname. Sunny appreciates and even loves her true name, but prefers not to use it for personal reasons. What are those reasons? Nobody knows. * Sunny was originally another possible protagonist in place of Renée when the game was first beginning. However, as MHT couldn't decide which character to use, he turned them into twins and put them in the same game at the same time. * Sunny's original design had her wearing a plain bright blue shirt and denim shorts. Not much has changed in her new design, other than it being a little more interesting and cleaner. * Sunny's sister Renée has a deadly allergy to ingesting seafood. Sunny and Renée's favorite food to eat is tostada, a Mexican dish that has the appearance of a taco but the shell acts almost like a second, edible plate. Sunny's favorite kind has shrimp in it, but as Renée cannot eat shrimp, she prefers chicken on hers. References * I, MyHiddenThomas, wrote the original form of this article, so anything added on 3-16-19 is credible.Category:CharactersCategory:Humans